


Good Morning Mr. Murdock

by CaribMermaid



Series: Daredevil Continued [9]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Karedevil (Fandom)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Erections, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Morning Kisses, Morning Sex, Morning Wood, Oral Sex, Random & Short, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet, karedevil - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:28:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27676049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaribMermaid/pseuds/CaribMermaid
Summary: Matt woke up very “motivated”, Karen took advantage of it.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Karen Page
Series: Daredevil Continued [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1482635
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18





	Good Morning Mr. Murdock

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fluffy and sexy short story to bring a little joy to my Karedevil friends and fandom.  
> Thanks to LilyEllison and Irelandhoneybee for their help as betta readers and for being an inspiration with their beautiful Karedevil stories.

Karen woke up looking for Matt and there he was, lying beside her with his eyes closed, wearing a tiny smile, his naked chest rising and falling like a carousel horse. A bedsheet that looked like a tent was covering him from the waist down. 

“Mr. Murdock,” she whispered in his ear, “I hope you are having sweet dreams of me.”

“Mmm,” he replied, with his eyes still closed.

“It seems you have a problem and I think I can solve it.”

“And what seems to be the problem?” he asked, dragging each word. 

“We need to get rid of your tent, unless you are planning to open a circus,” she said while getting under the sheet and then popping her face out, beaming. 

He laughed. 

“Well, thinking about it, it doesn’t sound like a bad idea. Foggy can be the clown, you can be the acrobat and I can be the sharpshooter.”

“As much as I like your idea, I prefer you find another solution.” 

He propped himself on his forearms and kissed her. “So, what are you planning to do?”

She smirked and uncovered him, like a magician uncovering the rabbit inside the hat. 

“And now ladies and gentlemen, I’m going to make this pole disappear in front of your eyes. This lovely gentleman here will be my assistant,” she announced to their invisible audience, then looked at him. “Now sweetheart, lay down and relax.” 

He flashed a smile from ear to ear and obeyed. She got on top of him and got a hold of his sweatpants, slowly lowering them down, followed by his underwear, uncovering his eagerness. She bit her lip. She suspected he was going to be very sensitive — since they hadn’t been intimate in a while, thanks to their busy schedule and her period coming with a vengeance — but she still wanted to taste him so she took him in her mouth. 

He closed his eyes. “If you do that, I won’t last long.”

“Don’t worry, we have all day. Besides, you’ve been waiting patiently for this, I sure can wait a few minutes.” She smiled and continued to savor him. 

Like they predicted, he didn’t last long, but the view of his perfect jawline and his parted candy lips, gasping for air and repeating her name in a trance, was worth it. 

She smiled and wiped her mouth with her index finger. “Mmm, you are the best breakfast I’ve ever had, Mr. Murdock.”

Before she knew it, Matt was on top of her. 

“Now’s my turn to eat, Ms. Page,” he said while taking her panties off and throwing them over his shoulder. 

Karen's laughter turned into a moan when she felt Matt’s mouth between her legs. She dipped her fingers into his hair and smiled. 

“Enjoy your breakfast, sweetheart. I’m sure I will.”


End file.
